Lost to Light
Lost to Light is a story mission in Destiny: The Taken King. It takes place in Ocean of Storms, Moon and is the fifth mission in the quest The Taken King. Alternate Ending This mission has an alternate ending if played on the Heroic difficulty. If the fireteam makes it to the third locked door without all members dying, causing them to restart at the last checkpoint, the door to the Dusk Warren will be open. The fireteam can then go up to Taniks' ketch. A ten-minute timer will start. The mission ends either when the timer is up or all Taken, including Driviks, the Chosen, are killed. If all enemies are killed before the timer is up, the fireteam members will obtain the exotic sniper rifle Black Spindle and the legendary jumpship "Vienna Singer". Initially, the alternate ending was only available when played as the Daily Heroic Story Mission. In Update 2.3.0, the alternate ending was made available at any time when choosing the Heroic difficulty. Objectives *Find the Chamber of Night *Steal the Crystal *Escape the Hellmouth *Explore the Ketch (alternate ending) *Kill the Taken (alternate ending) Transcript {Cinematic} A drawing of Crota forms on the screen and is quickly surrounded by another drawing of his father, Oryx. His sword is illustrated below them. *'ERIS': It began with Crota. But Crota was only a servant of his father, sent to extinguish the last of the Light. The illustration withdraws and creates another, more detailed illustration of Crota. *'ERIS': The great battle fought for the soul of our world ended in slaughter. Three lines point towards the direction of Crota, each with a basic design of a ship, signifying the fall of Crota at the hands of six Guardians. *'ERIS': The Son was dead. Crota's image fades and briefly transforms into the symbol of Oryx, then to an image of his head. *'ERIS': And we invited the wrath of Oryx, destroyer of Light, taker of will. Only Ascendant Hive move between Ruptures. Oryx's portrait disappears and is replaced with a drawing of a rupture. *'ERIS': To reach Oryx, you must walk in the dying footsteps of his son. The drawing disappears and the screen fades to black. *'ERIS': You must become Ascendant. {Gameplay} *'ERIS': Hold fast to Toland's journal. It saw me through my time in the dark. *'CAYDE-6': Hold fast to your gun, Guardian. You're headed back to the chamber where they held Crota's soul. The Guardian heads to The World's Grave. *'CAYDE-6': Alright, here's what needs to happen: we have to steal a chunk of Hive crystal that's still got a trace of Crota's soul so you can pass through an interdimensional portal on the Dreadnaught and kill Oryx. I leave anything out, Eris? *'ERIS': It must be done before Oryx turns his scrying eye to this realm. *'CAYDE': Good luck, Guardian. The Guardian continues to the Chamber of Night. *'GHOST': Toland's journal contains an impressive amount of data. I should probably read it. (pause) Done. Some of this stuff is fascinating! The Ghost plays an excerpt for the Guardian: *'TOLAND': The Dreadnaught shields the Hive from the Traveler's Light. Were we to pass through its deepest layers, our Light would be as a dying sun. *'GHOST': I don't think Toland was much fun at parties. The Guardian comes across Thrall feeding on piles of bones. *'ERIS': If the Thrall still feed, Crota's essence must endure. If the Ghost scans one of the piles of bones: *'GHOST': I've always wondered what chewed through these bones. There's no microbial life here capable of decomposing organic matter. I guess the Thrall are the closest thing the Moon has to flesh-eating bacteria. The Guardian continues and finds a large stone. If the Ghost scans it: *'GHOST': Let me see if Toland's journal has anything. *'TOLAND': These stones... always in their combat arenas. Do they have a strengthening function? Or are they mere legacy of a forgotten time and realm? The Hive never stopped honing their strength. They have missed the point of being dead. (laughs) I've heard it said that that which does not kill you makes you stronger, but what does this mean in the face of immortality? The Guardian reaches the ritual site where the Hive previously tried to waken Crota's soul. A few pieces of the crystal sit in the middle of the cave. As the Guardian approaches, Baxx, the Gravekeeper appears from behind the cave walls and attacks the Guardian. The Guardian nearly kills Baxx, but Baxx is taken by Oryx. *'GHOST': It's gone. I think Oryx just took an Ogre! *'ERIS': Not even Oryx can control an Ogre unless it's Taken. Now quickly, find me a shard of that crystal! The Guardian cuts a large chunk from the pile of crystals and takes it. *'GHOST': We've got it. *'ERIS': I knew it could be done. And does it still hold the whisper of Crota's soul? *'GHOST': According to my analysis, it's empty. *'ERIS': No matter. Return to me, Guardian, and we will destroy... The comms signal becomes staticky and cuts in and out. *'CAYDE': Guardian, we're losing you. Guardian can you hear... *'GHOST': Eris? Cayde? I think we've lost them. Something's blocking our signal and our transmat. A screeching howl is heard, and fog materializes within the cave. It quickly takes the shape of Oryx. *'ORYX': Infection! Your Light dies here! Taken appear in the room, including Baxx, Hand of Oryx. *'GHOST': There's too many of them! Run! If the Guardian stays the Ghost will repeat these lines at random: *'GHOST': I can keep reviving you, but maybe we should start running! *'GHOST': Eris survived; her Ghost didn't! Can we get out of here!? *'GHOST': If we don't go now, we'll never get the crystal out of here! *'GHOST': Can we please leave now? *'GHOST': We'd better get to the surface! The Guardian runs back the way they came. The entire area is filled with Taken. *'GHOST': Eris, Cayde, can you hear us!? Still no connection. This must be how the Hive trapped Eris. The Guardian finds a group of Taken guarding the door to The World's Grave, which now has a lock on it. *'GHOST': The Taken have locked us in. Let me check it out. The Ghost investigates the lock on the door. *'GHOST': Doors used to be so simple. I'll search the journal. *'TOLAND': It has long been my belief that the binds which hold the gravest Hive terrors could be lifted by releasing the energy stored within their Tomb Husks. The Guardian finds a Tomb Husk nearby and picks it up. *'GHOST': Hey, a Tomb Husk! The Guardian takes the Husk to the door. The lock disintegrates and the door opens. *'GHOST': Remind me to make copies of this journal. The Guardian continues until they reach another locked door guarded by Taken. *'GHOST': They've warded it with two locks this time. The Guardian finds both Tomb Husks and brings them to the door, which unlocks. The Guardian continues toward the Temple of Crota. *'ERIS': We're going to lose him/her... just like Eriana. *'GHOST': That's Eris. The connection is getting stronger. A Tomb Husk sits outside of the next room. If the Guardian picks it up before continuing: *'GHOST': Better to have a Tomb Husk and not need it than to need a Tomb Husk and not have it. The Guardian approaches the next locked door guarded by Taken, which has three locks on it. *'GHOST': Three locks. Well, you can't say they aren't trying. If the Guardian approaches the other door in the room: *'GHOST': The Fallen left their dirty fingerprints all over this door. What were they doing here? We just missed them. The Guardian locates all three Tomb Husks and unlocks the door. It opens, and the Guardian continues. *'ERIS': Guardian? Get out of that pit! We must have that crystal or we'll never reach Oryx! The Guardian exits the Temple to the surface of the Moon. *'CAYDE': Guardian, is that you? *'GHOST': We made it out! *'ERIS': Then the Taken King will fall. Bring me his dead son's crystal. *'CAYDE': That's how Eris says she appreciates your sacrifice. Glad you're still alive. {Mission Ends} Alternate Ending If, instead of continuing through the third locked door, the Guardian heads towards the Dusk Warren: *'GHOST': Strange. I'm picking up a Fallen distress signal. The Guardian boards the ketch. *'VARIKS, THE LOYAL': Guardian, this is Variks. Detected signal. Detected you. Ketch out of Fallen hands. Watch your back. The Guardian kills all the Taken in the ship and makes it to the end. The Guardian finds Driviks, the Chosen and kills him. *'VARIKS': Taken will not rest. Will claim every house. Consume every banner. You must stand, Guardian, yes? Or all shall fall. References Category:The Taken King Story Missions